House On A Hillside
by cazdinsdale
Summary: [#7 One-Shot to 'Everything Changed'] Christina can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Sam's POV.


**So the bad stuff is happening, Christina know's something's coming and you also know what happened to Sam's parents - yes Lucifer was there too...just putting that out there for you. Keep reading, only one more one-shot and then we have the prologue one-shot for the second story which you need to read! **

* * *

**Sam**

**May 17****th****, 1892**

As I stumbled out of bed, I couldn't help but be worried for Christina. I hadn't noticed she left me in the middle of the night. I wondered how long she had been gone for.

I was only wearing my trousers; no shirt. I rushed to the bathroom and threw on a large shirt. I ran my hands through my hair as my worry grew. The morning Sun was gradually rising. _At least it's light outside, _I thought.

I walked to Dean's room to find that he's sleeping. The way he sleeps always makes me smile. He was lying on his stomach and the covers only settled to just above his waist. His head was resting on his left arm and his right arm was hanging loosely off the bed. His face looked peaceful yet funny; his mouth was open slightly and his lips were lopsided. Snoring. The sunlight was running through the window and settled on his bare back.

I looked all over our small house. We were living on our own for a while now. We and the other Angels decided to go our separate ways because curiosity was forming around the village. _Why is there a family of 10 who don't seem to change living in a large house? _A family that large wasn't ordinary 100 years ago, because they wondered how we were able to feed ourselves. People didn't have large families because they couldn't afford it. They only had the one child, or if they were lucky, two.

Now, we were secluded from the others, but we still kept in touch. Every now and then they would visit us and stay in the small compound underneath. It only had three bedrooms, a weapons room and a main hall that was smaller than the other compounds.

We lived in an old house on a hill side next to the sea. After looking around the house, I searched the compound below to find that Christina wasn't there either. That was when I started to panic. I looked outside to see the Sun had gotten higher, sending a glowing orange that cascaded down onto the light green grass, causing a Goldie-green colour to sway in the wind. It caused the small stone walkway to look white and it caused Christina's hair to look brown with a tint of orange...wait. Christina!

I flung the door open with a bang after shoving my feet into a pair of boots and I saw Christina's back. She was facing the sunrise, the floor-length silk nightgown gentling swaying around her feet. She looked like she belonged in a dream. I breathed a sigh of relief.

As I got out I could feel the wind beating my shirt; I felt like the shirt was going to rip open, but it just pulled it to the side exposing some of my chest. The cold air sent shivers through my body. I rushed back inside the house to retrieve a blanket from the sitting room.

I walked over to Christina. She had goose bumps on her arms, giving me a sense that she had been out here for a long time. I gently wrapped the blanket around her and she flinched, letting out a gasp.

"Christina it's just me," I said, before she would hit me. Her eyes were wide, but as soon as they adjusted they softened, a look of guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just been a bit jumpy lately," she replied with a fake smile. I could sense something was wrong.

"Why is that?" I asked, hoping she would tell me. Lately, she had been off. Like she wouldn't talk much and she would hide behind a fake smile. And also, because we're mates for life, I could tell how she was feeling. I think she respected the fact that I didn't pry the information out of her; that I just let her tell me in her own time. But now she was taking too long and I had to ask.

"It's nothing really," she replied with a nervous laugh. Lie.

"My love, I can tell when something is wrong. You know I can. Please don't try and hide it any longer and talk to me." I slid my arms around her waist from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. She was still staring at the sunrise. Eventually, she wrapped her arms over mine and leaned into my embrace.

After a moment, she spoke, "I'm scared Sam. It's been almost 400 years, how much longer do we have to wait."

"Wait for what?" I asked. I literally had no idea what she was talking about, everything was going fine.

"I can sense something bad is going to happen. Everything has been perfect and I couldn't be happier. But I can sense it. I don't know when, but I can't take it anymore." Her body started to shake and I realised she was sobbing. I turned her around by the arms so she was facing me. I took in her appearance and I had never seen that kind of fear in her eyes for a long time. She really was scared about something.

"Whatever's coming, I'm sure we can handle it."

"If we could handle it, I wouldn't be out here worrying," she replied, shuddering. I didn't know how to reply to that. I knew that I would try my best to protect my family, but she was making me worried. I resolved this by squeezing her lightly.

"You know that whatever comes I will always be with you. I'm here to protect you. As long as you are with me, nothing will hurt you. I won't let that happen." She looked up at me and pressed her hand to my cheek, giving me a small smile. "I promise you," I continued, leaning into her touch and kissing the inside of her hand.

"I love you, Sam. I know I don't say it much, and I regret that, but I really do. You have given me everything I could have ever asked for and you have been my guardian since the day you met me. I love you, so very much Sam Everston."

I leaned down and kissed her gently on the mouth. I cupped the back of her neck and deepened the kiss as she brought her arms around my neck, leaning into my body. The wind picked up and our hair blew into our faces and into our kiss. We broke apart and giggled to each other.

Christina reached up to cup my face, her thumb skimming my cheek bones. I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I love you too, Christina."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, I know it's short but...hey ho! Anyway, keep reading the one-shots...to understand the 2nd story you should read all the one-shots...they're like settings for the 2nd story :) **

**-Caz :D **


End file.
